Christmas Dinner
in the Map Selection. |type = Multiplayer |mode = Team Fight Flag Capture |size = XL |Theme = Christmas |theme = |released = 11.2.0 |popularity = |level required = 2 }}Christmas Dinner is a Multiplayer Map introduced in the 11.2.2 update. Appearance The map takes place in a dining room decorated in Christmas decorations. It consists of two lamps, a fireplace with two candles, a wooden floor, two windows with a snowy background outside and most importantly, a table that holds a lot of food and beverages. On one wall, a portrait of the Newbie and the Female Survivor can be seen, with a flat-screen TV showing a news broadcast about Santa Claus. Both sides consist of a large bottle of cola with labels corresponding to the team's side and either a present containing a helicopter or a gingerbread house. In the middle of the table, a roasted turkey can be seen, which acts as a tunnel for players to cross. The map also contains sparklers that will damage the player if he/comes in contact. As of 17.1.0, the map was changed to theme around Krampus, as it features him in the flat-screen TV news flash, showing him escaped from prison, as well as him lurking in the previously closed door. the cat under the table is now replaced by the Zombie Cat, as well as its portrait being ruined. The portraits for Classic Newbie and the Female Survivor seems to lose their eyes, showing their souls were taken. The "Merry Christmas" may have blood on it, showing that the unknown owner of the house might have been murdered, presumably, Krampus might have committed the crime. Strategy Team Fight *Use Piercing Shot weapons in the turkey without standing still. *Use the Nuclear Grenade on the spawn points of the opposing team/other players. *Use wall break weapons such as the Railgun and pick off users from long range, using the holes. Try not to stand still, though, because some players will fire back at you with a similar weapon. *Pick off users who are holding lowly mobile weapons. Flag Capture *It is essential to kill the player who caught your flag and to return it, otherwise, you won't be able to score points. *Use the Jetpack and fly up until you reach your base. *Use the 0xbadc0de in order to easily capture flags and to travel back all the way to your base. *Use wall break weapons, which will make killing a bit easier in long-range, especially if there are many objects and structures that are blocking your way. *A good source of protection is placing multiple Energy Shields and Turrets, in order to protect your base from suspecting enemies. *Use Homing Missile weapons, in order to pick off Jetpack users. Note that this shouldn't be made in long-range. Trivia * This seems to be a Christmas themed version of Ant's Life, due to this being a kitchen with Christmas decorations and all players having a size of an ant. * Looking at the two windows. The map seems to be inside a house in Christmas Town. * The room has a similar design to the bedroom on Farm. * The portrait of the Newbie contains the old version of him. * In between the two windows, a portrait of a Cat can be seen, as well as a cat bed. ** The presence of the cat is seen on the map. If one would equip the Jetpack or the Demon Stone, then look under the table, a Cat is under the table. ** Judge also works if you can afford it by standing near one of the edges in the middle of the table and shoot it and move the rocket to under the table. ** Some Large sodas from real life are present in this map the Coca Cola bottle can be seen at the right side of the map. A Pepsi bottle can be seen at the left side of the map. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). *There are kill boundaries surrounding the entire map, if a player manages to reach these boundaries via flying or rocket jumping, they will instantly die. Gallery Original ChristmasDinner1.PNG|An overview of the map from the Blue team's side. ChristmasDinner2.PNG|The present which contains a toy helicopter and ammo boxes, lighted up with popped flares. ChristmasDinner3.PNG|Inside the turkey. ChristmasDinner4.PNG|The fireplace. ChristmasDinner5.PNG|The two windows with the portrait of a cat, note the house looks like one seen from Christmas Town. ChristmasDinner6.PNG|The east wall, note the Sniper Rifle hanging above the picture of the deer. ChristmasDinner7.PNG|The south wall containing the TV and the two portraits. 17.1.0 EAFA4E96-2315-423D-8AD9-372622ECB8B3.png|Krampus on the TV 090D1BE6-C1BE-4157-ADC9-B1055D0D2171.png|Krampus at the Door A2A93249-50DE-412C-8452-9E0EF6830098.png|New cat portrait 8D308AF7-ADEA-4185-BB2F-EFCD025D6F63.png|Bloody “Merry Christmas” sign Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Themed Category:Maps with Shrinked Players